The present disclosure relates generally to roof hatches, and more particularly, to a rail assembly for a roof hatch to enable access to an HVAC unit.
Roof hatches provide access to a rooftop or outdoor area of a structure from an inside portion of the structure, such as a stairwell. In some cases, rail assemblies may enclose an area surrounding the roof hatch, such that immediate access to the rooftop is substantially blocked. Accordingly, a person entering the rooftop from the roof hatch may utilize the rail assembly for support to facilitate entry onto the rooftop. In some embodiments, the rail assembly may include a gate that enables the person to enter the rooftop portion not enclosed by the rail assembly. Unfortunately, roof hatches may include a variety of sizes, such that multiple custom-sized rails may be manufactured to fit a particular roof hatch and form the rail assembly.